


Creating a Public Jouissance

by cmshaw



Category: due South
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-29
Updated: 2003-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I thought I'd find you here," Elaine said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creating a Public Jouissance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jodie_mouse](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jodie_mouse).



Frannie nearly jumped out of her skin when a warm voice in her ear purred, "Hello, beautiful." She did topple off of her admittedly tentative perch on the barstool and spin around, heels clattering.

"Elaine!" she said. "God, you scared me to _death_."

Elaine smiled at her. "I thought I'd find you here," she said, and handed Frannie a clear plastic cup of something that looked like milk but smelled like it just might peel paint.

Frannie took a sip and bit her lip to keep from coughing. Whatever Elaine had given her, it was much stronger than the Cosmo she'd been nursing. "How did you know I'd be here?" she asked. "It wasn't my brother, was it? Ray doesn't know about this. He doesn't, does he? Oh God. How did he find out?"

Elaine put one hand in her shoulder and leaned in. "Relax," she said. "No one told me. This is where _I_ went the night that _I_ got into the Academy."

"That makes sense -- hey!" Frannie said. She ducked her head and looked left and right at the crowded, smoky bar in case she'd made a mistake, but no. She took an incautious yet fortifying gulp from her drink and said, lowering her voice, "What are _you_ doing in a, a, a _lesbian_ bar?"

Elaine's smile curled deeper. "Celebrating," she said, and slid her hand with slow deliberation off of Frannie's shoulder to cup one of her breasts. Frannie stared down at her breast, watching Elaine's long fingers curl along the soft skin underneath and her thumb brush back and forth, back and forth, across the jutting nipple. "Are you carrying already or just happy to see me?" Elaine asked, and it should have been corny but Elaine's thumbnail pressed in sharply and Frannie shuddered.

She closed her eyes. Her sandals felt damp; she thought maybe that she'd dropped her drink. "Shoulder holster's empty," she said.

Elaine's hand tightened. "That's not what I think," she said, and her fingers pinched Frannie's nipple deliciously as her other hand slipped up underneath Frannie's short skirt.

Frannie swallowed. "I don't want to get in trouble with the Academy," she said, not reaching to stop Elaine.

"You won't," Elaine said. She tucked Frannie's sensible cotton underwear aside and pressed a fingertip against Frannie's clit before Frannie quite realized how far her hands had gone. Frannie's eyes opened wide, but she could hardly see the other women around them over Elaine's shoulder.

"I could -- oh! -- get arrested," Frannie said. "For public lewdness and lusciousness."

"I'm already a cop," Elaine whispered into her ear. She bit Frannie's earlobe, then said, "I could arrest you, if you really want."

"I--" Frannie said, and whatever she wanted got lost in a blur of moaning and gasping and standing on tiptoes as Elaine's fingers rubbed hard across her clit. Oh God, oh God, and all she'd wanted was a little lark to celebrate becoming a cop -- and she whimpered, and arched backward, and came hard against Elaine's hand, right there in the bar.

"Welcome to the sisterhood," Elaine said against the side of her neck. She let go of Frannie's breast, but her other hand was still pressed to bare skin between Frannie's thighs.

"Thank you kindly," Frannie said automatically, and blushed. She drew in a deep breath, then another. "So," she said, and Elaine's hand slipped wetly down her leg, "come here often?"

"Not often enough yet tonight," Elaine said with a broad smile.

Frannie shrugged her shoulder holster back into place. "You know, I think I can fix that," she said.

 


End file.
